


Neverending Thoughts

by Merfilly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Loki looks back and forward
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Neverending Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingstoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/gifts).



There were too many certainties in Loki's lie. A neverending parade of lies from Odin, the ceaseless primitive actions of Thor, the many riddles of Frigga…

That last choked him, as he contemplated all that was left of Asgard, the place that had definitively found an end, because of Odin's lies coming full circle. He would be the one to take the blame of Ragnarok, but ultimately, it was Odin's doing.

If they had known about Hela, they could have prevented her gaining that much power, prepared for the assault. Even Heimdall had only foreseen enough to save some of the lower Asgardian denizens.

Eternity was not something he cared to contemplate, even having cheated death the way he had so far. For better or for worse, he was going to stick it out with … his people.

When had that come to be? Was it during his illusory rule through taking Odin's place? Was it duty to Frigga, whom he refused to believe had been his enemy through any of this. She had trained him to spellcraft, to fighting, had listened and loved him!

He shook his head to turn those thoughts to the side, and readied to meet fate.


End file.
